A Night to Remember
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: Cackletta's on her way to a Valentine's Day party, which blossoms into a bat king's lips on hers, dancing the night away with him.


_I can't be bothered to write Antasma's screeching tic anymore._

_Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! For a present, here is a LOVELY Cacktasma one-shot that was horribly written in one night! _

_Background pairings include: Fawful/Mimi, Luigi/Daisy, Mario/Peach, Dreambert/Starlow, and Peasly/Random Character._

* * *

Cackletta walked through Toad Town, looking around. Tonight was the Valentine's Day dance at Peach's Castle, and she had been invited. She was on her way there, in a red strapless dress with a laced rose design. On her feet were a pair of white heels, clicking on the ground as she walked, pulling her white shawl tighter across her.

"Cacky!"

The beanish witch turned her head to see another girl, of about twenty years of age. She had deep, purple eyes with hints of brown in them and black hair, falling down her back in a curly waterfall. She was wearing a lilac purple high-low dress with a floral print and black heels. Around her wrist was a red rose and she was wearing a small, white cardigan.

"Lovely to see you two, Serene," Cackletta said, laughing when the girl's cheeks puffed out.

"I'd prefer the nickname Ser, thank you very much," she said. "In any case, guess who asked me out?"

"Hmm, let me think…that parakoopa you hang out with?"

"How'd you know?" Serene put her hand on her hip, raising an eye brow.

"The way you go on about him, I was waiting for the day," Cackletta replied, a smile on her lips. "And I thought you weren't the romantic type."

Serene blushed, flipping her hair slightly. "W-well, I never said I'd stay that way forever. This coming from the woman who denied any feelings whatsoever for a certain king."

"Shut up." Serene broke into a fit of giggles. The two finally reached the castle and walked inside, where a paratroopa with a purple tie and white shirt was waiting for Serene.

"Have a good night, Cackletta," Serene said as the couple walked off. Cackletta herself decided to mingle about. She met with Fawful, her old assistant, and his love interest for the night, a girl named Mimi. They seemed very happy together; Cackletta even saw Fawful present Mimi with a bouquet of red and pink roses.

Her night so far was filled with meeting old friends, and mingling with others. Dreambert and Starlow were there as what they claimed to be "friends", but Cackletta was sure there was something more to their relationship. Luigi and Mario were there with Daisy and Peach, respectively. Even Prince Peasly was there with another beanish girl, whom he called Poppy. She spotted Serene and her date dancing with the other couples, her laughing when he told her joke.  
"Vell, I didn't think I'd run into you so soon, Cackletta."

Her head whirled around to come face-to-face with Antasma. He was wearing a black vest with a white shirt, and a little red bow-tie, holding a small bouquet of black, red, and purple roses in his hands.

"I'd say the same thing to you, Antasma," she replied. "Who are you trying to impress tonight?"

"Actually…" he started, blushing, "they are for you."

Cackletta blushed in surprise. "F-for me?"

"Yes. I don't know how to put this in vords, but…perhaps this vould explain myself better."  
He took her by her waist, kissing her. Cackletta melted into the kiss after a minute, her eyes closing. They parted after a while, Cackletta reopening her eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"Alright, who told you that I loved the taste of blood oranges?" she said, the taste still lingering in her mouth.

"I had a feeling you did," he replied. "Vell, vould you be my valentine?"

"I think you know my answer, already."

And she pulled him in once more for a kiss, before leading him out to the dancing couples. The two villains laughed and talked the whole night. And when it was time to go home, Cackletta swore she never had a better Valentine's Day than tonight.

* * *

_Short one-shot was short. XD_

_As for the sequel to my first Cacktasma one-shot, that's on hold due to me having two other projects in the process, one of which is slightly hinted at with the added OC in this story, Serene. If you've been following my tumblr posts in the tag projectvivalabatking, you'll know a few things about her._

_Speaking of that project, I also need to know your opinions on this; would you rather I have it that the Elite Trio appear as protagonists, or they appear as characters helping in the background? Please answer either on THIS tumblr account: magicaltwingirls, over PM on FFN, or put it with your review._

_With that, my Cacktasma shippers, I say to you, adieu!_


End file.
